


Modus Operandi

by coldcutcalamity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying times, a life of crime provided the much needed salvation. Levi's entrance into the Underworld gave him a second chance at life, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This marks my first attempt at an snk fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. If not, please move on.

The clock tower in the middle of Sina town square struck twelve, signalling the arrival of midnight.  

If one bothered to look hard enough, a lone figure could be seen leaning casually against a pillar at the top most level. The air was chilly, which was to be expected at this time of the year. The first instance of snow had fallen a few days ago, covering the whole city in a blanket of pristine white.

“Ho fucking ho.”

The young man scoffed in disinterest, clearly unimpressed with Mother Nature’s yearly work. He reached a hand deep into his pocket and took out a cigarette. Always keeping a lighter handy in his back pocket, he lit the stick and blew out a puff. Winters were unbelievably harsh in the Trost District, with the lack of proper heating due to a recent labour strike by the coal miners. It wouldn’t have been a fucking problem if the higher ups had paid the men their dues.  Those capitalist bastards had it coming.

Deciding that it was time he reported back, he flicked the remaining stub and crushed it with the back of his heel. He could not remember when exactly he had picked up the habit, but there was something calming about the rush of nicotine into his system.

‘It’s just as good as eating tar’.

That’s what Farlan would have said. Too bad he did not live long enough even without the tar in his lungs.

_Stupid bastard._

A bitter smirk formed on the corner of his lips at the fond memory of his childhood friend. In truth, it wasn’t fair how he survived when Farlan did not. Unlike him, his friend was not the type to take risks. Always assessing a situation thoroughly before executing what was needed to be done. As for him, he was more of a go-getter kind of guy. He preferred to jump into the fray and deal with the consequences later.

‘Life’s too short for doubts.’

The moment you hesitate in taking that second step, whatever resolve you had left would falter. Foolhardy was what most people would describe him, but he preferred the term bold. And besides, wasn’t he still alive and standing right at this moment?

With the 3DMG fastened securely to his body, he made the drop from the tower before firing the grapple hooks towards the nearest building and activating the gas mechanism. The momentum then propelled him into a powerful swing which enabled him to manoeuvre around town aerially without being detected.

Once his destination was in sight, he slowed down his pace before eventually landing on the 3rd floor balcony of a large mansion on the outskirts of the district. The sound of his footsteps approaching the room alerted his presence to the occupant who was sitting behind a writing desk.

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

The man behind the desk spoke up while simultaneously putting his previous engagement, a stack of official looking documents, away into a neat pile. He looked over to the new arrival and motioned for him to take a seat on the vacant chair directly across.

“I have nothing to report on my end.”

The younger man replied in a bored tone.

“Efficient as always,” the other man commented, clearly satisfied. “You don’t have to look so sour. Today is a big day, after all.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Erwin.”

The calendar that was conveniently placed on top of his desk had “25th December” clearly inscribed on print. Besides it being the day where believers of the old religion celebrated the birth of their Saviour, it also happened to be the young man’s birthday.

“It’s a yearly reminder that you are still alive. Surely that has to mean something, Levi.”

“A yearly reminder that I was born piss poor and had to resort to a life of filth just to get by? I’ll pass.”

Levi could not care less about such trivialities, because ultimately things like one’s birth date and growing a year older meant nothing in the real world. If it could not put food on the table or ensure your survival, then it was worth jack shit. He had no time for such romanticized notions and most of all, no time for stupid birthday parties. It’s not like as if Erwin hadn’t tried to throw him one but he made it clear that he had no interest in showing up.

Throughout the 21 years of his life, there was not a single day where he ever had the luxury of not having to worry about sleeping on an empty stomach. Life was hard, especially for the children of the Wall victims. Thousands died every year, defending the city from foreign invasion which comes in the form of man-eating Titans. Although the number of abominations had dwindled in the recent years thanks to rapid advancements in technology, the problem of harbouring the countless orphans still remained. They became a generation of lost children, left to fend for themselves in the back alleys of the districts. A living reminder of the Government’s neglect, made hidden and kept out of sight.

As a result, orphans like Levi resorted to a life of crime at a young age. Although his name was now renowned within the districts as a Master Thief, he started off as a street rat just like any other. But Levi was lucky in a sense that he was taken into the dangerous life of the Underworld by Erwin at the age of 9. On that fateful encounter, Levi attempted to pickpocket Erwin while he was passing by the Trost marketplace. However, Erwin managed to nab him and presented him with two choices, join him or be handed over to the Military Police and serve at the Wall to aid in its reconstruction. Levi chose the former and it began a lifetime of training under Erwin’s tutelage which also involved tagging along on official business with the rest of the big names in the Underworld.

Now, Levi mostly works freelance and Erwin allows him to pick the jobs he wanted to do. But occasionally from time to time, Erwin would summon Levi’s services when it comes to missions which could only require his expertise.

“We all have to start somewhere, Levi. Not every kid made it out like you did.”

Erwin’s voice was grim and Levi’s thoughts drifted to the image of Farlan. Would things have been different if his friend was still alive? One could only ponder.

“Well, in any case, I would like to present you a gift,” the older man filled in the silence. “Is there something you would like?”

Levi took a moment to consider the offer. Besides, it was not every day he could get Erwin to grant him anything he asked for. A patient man he might be, but he could be unrelenting and hard as nails if he wanted to. This could prove to be a good opportunity.

“Give me the hardest job you’ve got.”

“Let me see…” Erwin glanced through the list, his eyes scanning the documents in front of him before coming to a stop on one of the hardest missions for the night. “Here you go.” He handed the sheet of paper over to Levi and briefed him further as the young man glanced through the details.

“You are to enter Baron Angus’s residence and retrieve the trading documents that he intends to submit for a Royal Approval.” Erwin paused before adding with a firm tone, “You have to obtain this at all costs or it will affect the sales of weapons in the black market negatively.”

“I thought this was going to be the toughest one of the night, not some rookie shit.”

Erwin narrowed his eyes at the young man.

“I assure you, Levi. This one’s no walk in the park.”

Levi gave him one last nod of acknowledgement before setting out once more into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Erwin, you son of a bitch.”

Levi cursed under his breath as he held on to the edge of the wall. If his hand slipped now, it would be a 6-storeys drop which would result in a definite damage to his spine.

Erwin was right; this was not an easy one. Initially, everything had been going fine. In fact, the job went on so well that Levi did start to have his misgivings. The documents were placed in plain sight that it became a little too convenient.

_Too easy._

If there was one thing where he could place his utmost trust, it would be his guts. And right now his gut feeling was screaming for him to get out of the damn building and make it back to Erwin.

As he was about to leap off the window and utilize his 3DMG, a loud gunshot echoed within the room which left him momentarily stunned. A bullet had shot passed him, a few inches from where his hand was. The noise had alarmed the whole household and there was no doubt guards would start swarming into the room very soon. True enough, he was surrounded in a matter of seconds.

And it was right then he knew that this was a set up. Erwin better have some fucking good explanation when he gets back.

Without hesitating, he swung out from the window and held on to the ledge, hoping to secure his balance before launching off to the outer walls of the residence. The guards below were shooting at him but with the advantage of the night, it proved difficult for them to get a clear shot. Levi took this opportunity to head towards a more secluded area of the building. Once they were no longer on his trail, he climbed over the brick walls surrounding the large house and was home free.

* * *

 

“What the fuck was that about? You almost got me killed.”

“But you didn’t. Good job.”

“Erwin, I swear if you-”

Before he could finish his words, Erwin stopped him midsentence by dangling a set of keys in front of him.

“The fuck are those?”

“A set of keys, of course.”

“I-know-that”

He stressed out each syllable, trying to contain the growing irritation that was caused by the older man’s gibing. He was tired and his patience was running thin. This was no time to be playing 20 questions.

Witnessing his subordinate’s features slowly turning to a deadly expression, he finally relented.

“Since it is your birthday, I wanted to present you with the keys to your new house.”

“What?”

The young man blurted out in disbelief.

“Levi, you’re 21. It’s time you have one of your own.”

Levi grabbed the keys from Erwin’s grasp and fiddled with it in his hands, still processing the idea in his mind. He would now have his own house to live in. He’ll admit that this was definitely unexpected. However…

“Wait. If this was my real present, then what the hell was that whole mission about?”

He glared at his superior and fixed him with a hard questioning gaze. He did not deem it possible, but Erwin managed to come up with what could be regarded as a sheepish expression on his face.

“Well… I wanted to give you the liberty of choosing what you wanted as a present too. And to be honest, I ran out of tough missions to give you.”

Levi sneered at the ridiculousness of the situation. Why can’t the old man just tell him straight? And instead he opted to give him some shitty job in attempts to fulfil his wish. How stupid.

“Don’t look so annoyed. Challenges of your level don’t come every day.”

Levi scoffed at this and slammed the trading documents on Erwin’s desk.

“I’m going.”

As he strode out of the room, Erwin told him that Mike was waiting outside and would show him the way to his new house.

“Oh, and Levi?”

Levi paused in the doorway, waiting for Erwin to speak.

“I hope you like your present… It’s what every young man needs.”

Before shutting the door behind him, he could almost swore he saw the old man giving him a smirk.

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t need anything else?”

“Tsk. I’m fine.”

“Okay then. Call me if you change your mind about joining me at Baroque Lodge. The Madame always gives me a discount.”

“Like hell I would.”

“Don’t swear ‘em off before you’ve gotten a sniff of ‘em!”

Mike called out from across the street before disappearing around the corner.

_Crazy bastard._

The guy had been coaxing him into joining him in one of his drunken nights at the brothel where The Madame owned. Given that the woman had a long history with Erwin, she gave discounts for the men who were under Erwin’s command. “You get ‘em cheap if you’re Erwin’s boy.” Was what the woman used to purr every time she dropped by the safe house to relay some confidential tip that she had picked up from her patrons who belonged to rival mobs. In return, Erwin ensured for both her and her business’s safety.

Turning the key, he finally unlocked the door to his new house and found that the place was fully furnished. Kicking off his boots, he threw himself onto the couch for a much needed rest that would sooth his weary bones.

He was on the brink of slumber when he was disturbed by the loud grumbling of his stomach. Levi could not remember the last time he ate a proper meal, so he got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen in search for some food.

THUMP

_What was that?_

He dropped the item he was holding and carefully made his way upstairs. It seems like the sound came from the bedroom at the end. He unsheathed the dagger that had been hidden under his jacket and slowly opened the bedroom door.

A young woman was lying on the floor, motionless. He stepped closer and gave the body a light nudge with the edge of his foot. The woman’s hands and feet were tied up, in addition to being blindfolded.

Sensing another presence in the room, she spoke in a frightened voice.

“H-hello? Is anyone there?”

Seeing that she was of no threat, Levi removed the blindfold from her eyes and brought her up to a sitting position.

“Thanks. I’ve been here for hours!” she whined.

“Who the hell are you?”

“The girls down at Madame’s call me Glasses. But my name’s Hanji.”

Levi stiffened slightly at the mention of the brothel owner.

“Madame? You work there?”

“Umm, yeah. But I’m new so please go easy on me.”

And she gave him a poor execution of what was supposed to be a flirtatious wink.

_Gross._

“Who sent you here?”

“I was brought over by this guy called… Mike?  He said that it was your birthday and your boss wanted me to offer you my services.”

The young woman said it in such a nonchalant manner that it made Levi a little uncomfortable. Sure, he had slept with a few women before, but he made a conscious choice to always be intoxicated by alcohol beforehand. Names and faces were secondary; the goal was to basically fulfil his carnal desire. He made it a habit to not give in to his sexual needs unless he has to. Since young, he was never fully comfortable with unnecessary human contact. Erwin said it might be stemmed from the loss of his parents and close friend at a young age. Levi could not say for sure but given his line of work, it was better to not get too attached to a person.

Levi ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. “Look, I don’t need any of your service. Just leave the house once I get these ropes cut… why were you even tied up in the first place?”

“Mike said that you were into this kinda stuff so he helped me get set up.”

“Son of a bitch”

He frowned in annoyance as he worked through the ropes. Once that was done, he picked it up and was on his way to discard it when he noticed that Hanji was rummaging in her pockets to fish out a pair of glasses which she then proceeded to put on. However, she was not moving from her spot.

“You can leave now.”

“Yeah… about that… you see, your boss kinda paid the fee for one night’s worth of service so I can’t go back to Baroque Lodge till tomorrow.”

“Not my problem”

Levi went over and tugged her up by the arm before dragging her out of the room.

“Oh come on! Help a girl out. I’ll be out of a job and back on the streets getting groped by drunken old men again.”

“How is that any different from this?”

“Well, at least I get paid enough and won’t go hungry.”

Levi stopped midway and released his grip on her. Somehow, her words struck something in him. It was not too long ago that he too was running around the streets picking at scraps for food.

Hanji spoke up again. “I know you don’t wanna do the fun stuff tonight. But at least let me help you with something, and then I can consider my work done. Deal?”

He looked at her once over. She had long brown hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a deep caramel brown, which complemented well with her slightly tanned skin. But most of all she was tall, perhaps a good ten centimetres taller than him. He was still in the midst of gazing at her long slender legs when his stomach picked the perfect time to announce its hungry presence.

“Someone’s having the munchies…” Hanji snickered in amusement.

“Alright, shitty glasses. Can you cook?”


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was awoken by a sudden chill that swept through his body. With his eyes still shut, his hands reached out for the warm caress of his blanket. But try as he might, his fingers failed to find the fabric.

An annoyed groan escaped from his lips and he rolled over to find that the woman from yesterday was now sprawled next to him on the bed, with his blanket securely wrapped around her like a cocoon.

A contented expression was plastered on her sleeping face, as she snuggled even further into the warm sheets and her breathing came out in light snores.

“Unbelievable”

Levi could only frown before eventually deciding that it was best for him to just get out of bed. A warm shower was probably what he needed to combat the cold weather.

He slowly worked his tired limbs, forcing himself to a sitting position and ran both his hands through his hair. His fringe was getting too long for his liking, he thought. He tugged at the long strands which got in the way of his vision.

_Time to get it cut._

With Levi, everything had to be immaculate. Growing up in the slums meant that hygiene was the least of one’s problems. When you have gone several nights without a proper meal, even the food scraps found in the trash would start looking like a scrumptious buffet.

Given a choice, he wanted to forget it all.

It only seemed bearable then, because he had Farlan and the rest of the slum kids for company. One could not find a more loyal and close-knitted pack than a group of orphans. But the plague took care of it, leaving Levi alive while he watched the rest of them gradually fall prey to the illness. Even if he would have met the same fate had Erwin not found him 12 years ago, it was still a cruel twist of fate.

He stepped into the shower, allowing the feel of water to run over his face and down his back. Languishing in the warmth that seeped through his skin. Lathering the soap in his hands, he took his time scrubbing last night’s grime from his body. Every stroke was like ridding himself of the vice he had done in the name of service.

This was probably one of the reasons why Levi often lost track of time in the shower. It turned into a daily routine for him to a point where showers became something oddly therapeutic. Who could blame him, he had to for the sake of his sanity.

With one last rinse, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. He glanced over to the bed and saw that the sleeping form of the woman had turned into an unrecognizable lump under the sheets. Hanji was proving to be a messy sleeper and it bothered him. He just hoped that she would be considerate enough to make his bed before she left the house.

Going over to his dresser, he lucked out to find a pair of black pants and a white buttoned down shirt. His hair was still damp and soft from the shower, making it easy for him to comb to his liking. With one last look at the sleeping woman, he went out of the bedroom and tried to locate his boots from where he left them last night. Once everything was in its proper place, he stepped out of his new house and made his leisurely way to Erwin’s mansion.

* * *

 

Walking through the market place, it rendered him famished. Recalling his dinner from last night, courtesy of Hanji, it left him with no words. It was not that she was a bad cook, but given that he had just moved in and did not have the time to buy the provisions needed, they had to make do with what was already in stock. Scouring through the cabinets, they only managed to find a bag of rice and a carton of eggs.

“I guess we’re having fried eggs?”

She mused, and then got herself busy with preparation which left him with nothing to do but to watch her make him dinner. And also, a hell of a mess in his kitchen if he might add.

He could only frown at last night’s memory and proceeded to purchase some breakfast from a nearby stall. As he was munching on a piece of bread, he heard the pitter patter of hurried footsteps approaching from behind. He tensed his body before turning around to face the oncomer, in case it turned out to be an attack. But he relaxed his stance once he saw the familiar face from last night. She was almost bent over, clutching at her waist while panting furiously.

“Y-you sure walk fast for a short man.”

He grimaced at her choice of words.

“I almost died trying to catch up to you.” She emphasized those sentiments with labored breaths, all the while trying to maintain a silly grin.

Deciding that this was not worth his time, Levi started to walk off towards his destination. Soon, footsteps caught up to him once again and she adjusted her stride to match his.

“You’re not a chatty one huh?”

Seeing that Levi was not going to indulge her anytime soon, Hanji continued with her torrent of questions just to get a response out of the man. For the most part, he was an enigma. Last night, they didn’t even talk much except when he asked for a second helping of rice. Dinner was a silent affair despite her trying her best to keep a conversation going. But it was not much fun; communication has to be a two way thing.

Their sleeping arrangement for the night was mostly a product of consequence. He made it clear that there was no way he was sleeping on the couch. It was his house after all. She told him that she had no qualms about sleeping on the couch and that was that. However, she had gotten cold in the middle of the night and went over to his room to ask for a blanket. But he was dead asleep and it was not nice to wake someone from a dream, so she quietly slipped into bed beside him. She had half-expected him to be furious with her the next morning but she woke up to an empty house. And now here she was.

“What do you want from me?”

“Huh?” The look she gave him was one that was full of confusion. “Why would I want anything from you?”

He sighed in frustration. “I don’t know. Why are you even talking to me, you don’t even know me.”

She giggled as though what he said was the silliest thing ever.

“Do we need a reason to just talk to someone?” She gave him a smile. “Besides, we shared a bed last night. I think I know a little about you.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Oh?” Her face lit up in a mischievous grin. “I’ll have you know that seeing a grown man sleeping in a foetal position was really cute.”

“Bullshit,” he scoffed. “I sleep on my back.”

“Yeah whatever. You still looked cute.”

For the rest of the journey, Levi ignored her attempts at socializing and left her to continue rambling on about one thing or another until they were almost near the town square.

Thinking that she was most probably unaware of what he did for a living, it was best she did not hang around him any further. She was in the midst of talking about some weird conspiracy theory about Titans when he interrupted.

“Hanji.”

She stopped mid-sentence and stared at him as though in a daze.

“Oi.” He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

“I heard you the first time ya know.” She snapped out of it and went back to the cheery expression that was always on her face.

“Then why did you zone out.”

“Oh, it’s just that…” She grinned sheepishly at him. “You were so distant the whole time, I did not expect you to remember my name.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

At this, she glanced at the large clock tower and smacked her hand against her forehead.

“Shit! I’m late! Madame is gonna be pissed!” She cried out in panic and dashed off towards the direction of Baroque Lodge.

Levi could only stare at her in resignation. That woman was a force of nature. And in any case, this morning had been too much of a fuss for his liking. But seeing that he most probably won’t be seeing her again, then there’s no harm in one shitty morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I take it you slept well last night?”

Levi slammed the door behind him with much unnecessary force before settling on the seat in front of Erwin’s desk. The old geezer was probably wetting himself in amusement, trying to elicit a response from him. It required skill to maintain such a stony expression while pulling a dick move. Levi had to hand it to the man if only he did not felt like delivering a knee to his superior’s face.

“Can we just move on to the reason why I was summoned here,” Levi replied in a dry tone.

He was having none of Erwin’s sly attempts at making him uncomfortable. If he didn’t know any better, Erwin might actually turn out to be a closet sadist. He chatted with Mike once before about this and he more or less shared the same sentiments. Mike felt that their superior secretly enjoyed watching people squirm under the hard gaze of his baby blues. As for Levi, he simply thinks that Erwin feeds off other people’s fear. But no matter how you perceive it, he simply is a sick bastard.

“Are you saying the accommodations were not to your liking?”

“The house is fine, Erwin,” Levi spoke through gritted annoyance. “However, your shitty meddling is not.”

At hearing this, Erwin’s face sparked with interest.

“I was just playing the role of a good guardian, ensuring that my ward is properly provided for.”

“I don’t need a fucking sitter, not where my dick is concerned.”

“I believe it’s a bit too early for such vulgar conversations. I’ve yet to have my morning coffee,” Erwin mused.

“Then can we just get back to the main reason why I am here?”

Putting all the previous trifles aside, Erwin straightened his posture and took on a more serious demeanor for what he was about to discuss.

“We have been invited by Dawk for a gathering and your presence is required.”

The request was simple, but somehow Levi had a sinking feeling that the words were leaden with deep meaning. Having worked for Erwin long enough, it was only a matter of time before Levi starts noticing a pattern. And usually, it involves being blindsided on his part.

_But not today._

Today, Levi was not about to let himself be played into Erwin’s hands. In fact, he had been ready for this moment since a year ago when Erwin had a near death experience which caused him the loss of his right arm.  It was a good thing that the man was ambidextrous or it would have made paperwork one hell of a nightmare.

“I refuse.” Levi’s reply was curt. “It would make no difference if Mike went in my place.”

“Unfortunately, Mike already had a prior engagement that required his utmost attention.”

“In which YOU sent him on at the last minute this morning.”

“Now where would you get that idea?”

“I spoke to him last night, Erwin.” Levi crossed his arms impatiently. “He was gonna drink and fuck himself blind till the next morning. No superior would send him on an important errand in that state.”

Tension filled the room when both remained silent, waiting for the other’s next move. It took a few moments before Erwin finally spoke up, breaking the inertia.

“I just require your presence. That is all.”

“To which I simply refuse.”

“Are you disobeying your superior’s commands?”

“I don’t want others getting the wrong idea about my position.”

Truthfully, Erwin knew that this arrangement would not go down well with the younger man. He suspected that Levi had already caught on to his plan for a while. It did not come as a surprise to him because ever since Erwin took him under his wing, Levi had already possessed a sharp wit that kept him on the edge of things. Which was also why, much to Levi’s great displeasure, made him the best option when the time comes for Erwin to appoint a successor.

 “Nothing is set in stone. I will not make you commit to a responsibility that you are not keen on.”

A bitter laugh escaped the young man’s lips.

“Your words mean jack shit to me when you are already ten steps ahead of everything.”

“I assure you that your presence will not have any effect to your position within the service. Some things are done just for convention’s sake.”

Erwin drummed his fingers on the writing desk absent-mindedly before continuing, “Besides, Nile is an old friend of mine. He’s not one to jump to conclusions. In any case, he’s the least concerned over power play.”

“Why can’t you just sire a child and be done with it,” Levi asked him in earnest. “I don’t think it’s for the lack of willing candidates.”

This caused Erwin to frown.

“If you’d spent half a lifetime seeing the things I did, you’d understand that I would only be doing a disservice to the poor child. Besides, if its companionship I seek, I already have Marie.”

Levi flinched at the mention of the Madame’s name. If she had been a special person in Erwin’s life, there was hardly any indication of it. Whatever dealings they had whenever she came by the mansion, was kept cordial and professional to the utmost. And even in those times Levi accompanied him to Baroque Lodge for routine checks, Erwin never displayed any sort of displeasure towards the men who were shamelessly flirting and taking liberties with her. Incidentally, neither had Erwin requested any of her services nor company. Hence, the relationship between those two will forever remain a mystery to him.

“So basically if I were to attend this party, it’s no-strings-attached right?” Levi stood up and walked over to the row of bookshelves that were placed in the corner of Erwin’s office.

“I believe the term is social gathering, or a ball.”

“It means the same fucking thing.” Levi ran a finger along the wooden surface, a trail of dust clung to his skin which made him grimace.

“I suppose,” Erwin smiled in response. “But do not take it lightly; prominent names will be present at the venue.”

“So on top of being your poster boy, I’m on watch duty too?”

“More or less,” Erwin nodded. “I was hoping to liaison with a prospective client during the event.”

Levi leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. This gesture was starting to become a habit and at the rate of how everything seemed to frustrate him, he might turn prematurely bald.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“But…?”

There had to be a catch. It would be too presumptuous of Erwin to think that Levi was going to comply without any sort of condition. He just hoped it would not be something too detrimental to the flow of things.

“If there’s gonna be dancing, then I’m out.”

“Noted,” Erwin gave his word. “You are allowed to refuse and brood in a corner.”

“I am fucking serious about this.”

“So am I.”

Says the older man, but his face carried an artful expression.

“I’m leaving,” he announced, getting up from his chair.

“Don’t forget to put on your best clothes. Who knows, you might meet a beautif-”

However, his words were cut short by the familiar slam of the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already Valentine's Day where I'm at. So accept this update as my V-day gift to you.

“Lighten’ up will ya.”

Mike nudged the grim faced Levi and at the same time, preventing himself from spilling the contents of his drink. They had arrived almost an hour ago and the blond man was already halfway through his sixth drink. Levi shuffled a few inches away from the tipsy Mike, a safety precaution from the man’s declining motor skills.

“Why are you even here,” Levi asked him dryly. “Didn’t Erwin send you on an errand?”

“Nawww.” Mike waved his hand clumsily. “He cancelled it.”

Levi scoffed; it seemed that his guess was right after all. Erwin did try to send Mike away so that he could corner Levi into making an appearance. But it didn’t matter anymore if Mike went or not because Levi had already agreed to attend.

_Crafty bastard._

“You reek.”

Levi murmured in disdain. One look at the man and he could tell that alcohol was not the only thing he had busied himself with. The smell of stale sweat hinted at the possibility of risqué shenanigans happening back at the pantry with one of the serving girls.

“Not my fault,” Mike slurred in between sips. “Didn’t expect to see Nanaba here.”

Levi merely nodded. He had been hearing that name quite frequently this past few days from Mike. It seems like his friend had grown attached to the woman, which was a rare thing because Mike was never one to play favorites.

The main hall in Dawk’s residence was filled to the brim with guests; most of them were familiar faces in the underground world. However, like Erwin had mentioned, there were surprisingly quite a number of notable businessmen and merchants who were present. It irked Levi a bit how these men who were respected public figures, had no qualms getting their hands dirty in the name of profits.

“This whole thing is shit.”

“It’s not that bad.” Mike took another swig of his drink. “You just never gave it a chance. Have you even tasted the wine yet?”

“I’m on watch.”

“And since when did you give a fuck?” Mike clapped him on the back and at the same time, nudging him towards the buffet area. “Go! Drink something! And for fuck sakes, snog some wenches!”

Mike gave him the ‘shoo-ing’ motion, which left Levi with no choice but to move to a different area. Levi was never a fan of large crowds or the ruckus that came with these types of social events. Everything was either too loud, too packed, too stuffy or too filthy. He made a mental note to give himself a good scrub the moment he reached home, but for now his throat was a bit parched.

He was heading towards the drinks area when he noticed a group of men surrounding two serving girls. Given his damn height, he could not see exactly what the commotion was about and deciding that it was none of his business, he was about to continue on his way when the sound of a woman’s familiar voice caught his ear.

“Touch her again and there’s gonna be a problem.”

There was no mistaking that voice. It could only belong to one tall brunette with shitty glasses. Levi worked his way through the sea of bodies and halted at the scene before him. Her back was turned to him, so she had no idea that a small group of people had already gathered to witness the scene unfolding.

One of the men, whom she had been speaking to, drew nearer and reached out for her arm.

“Oh? I don’t see how it’s a problem when wenches are part of the entertainment.”

Hanji shrugged off his grip and gave a lightning quick strike to his nose, momentarily blinding him.

“YOU STUPID BITCH”

He yelled, before swinging his fist in her direction. Levi intended to step in and block his strike but their host for the night beat him to it, grabbing the man by the collar.

“What is going on here?”

Nile called out in a gruff tone as Erwin and The Madame appeared close behind. The rest of the crowd shifted slightly to give them some room.

At this, the other serving girl who was with Hanji spoke up.

“This man tried to hit Hanji,” the ginger haired girl moved towards her friend. “He has been harassing me and she was only telling him to stop.”

The Madame then stepped forward to pull the girls towards her, using her body to shield them from the man. “I will not have my girls be harassed like common street walkers. Yes, they are here to serve you but nothing in this world is given for free or without consent.”

Nile then took this opportunity to call two of his men. Before getting dragged away, Nile had whispered something to the struggling man which left the culprit’s face to pale considerably.

Levi knew then that the poor sod had a world of pain coming just for disrupting the mood of the festivities. Whatever it was that was waiting for him as punishment, Levi did not even want to think about it. Instead, he walked up towards the brunette who was in the middle of consoling her friend.

“Petra, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she grumbled while waving her hand dismissively to reassure her friend. “I just hope I don’t get groped by another geezer.”

Hanji laughed and watched her friend go back to her serving duties before she felt the presence behind her.

“Shortie!” She yelped in surprise when she turned around to face him.

Levi started to walk away in response before he felt her hand grabbing his arm back.

“Aww come on! I was just joking~” She whined and dragged him towards the buffet spread. “I’m starving!”

Levi reached out for a glass of wine while Hanji proceeded to pile her plate with the various assortments that was available on the table. Levi could only wonder how her slim frame could contain a stomach that was like a bottomless pit.

They then moved on to a different area of the main hall, where it was less crowded. Levi then seated himself on one of the plush couches with Hanji following suit, her plate of food resting on her lap.

“What are you doing here, four-eyes?”

She took a few bites of the baked potato before answering in between mouthfuls.

“Working. Duh.” She smiled teasingly before including an inquiry of her own. “I could ask you the same thing you know. What are you doing in a party for shady people?”

The corner of Levi’s lip curled into a smirk at her silly remark. He could tell that she was not surprised to see him here. She must have figured it out, maybe from Madame or even Mike when her services were requested on the night of his birthday.

“I don’t think an answer is necessary at this point.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I know you’re one of the shady guys.”

“Madame told you?”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “Your scars.”

Levi frowned at the odd reply. He cocked an eyebrow at her quizzically.

“Oh, sorry. Let me explain,” she apologized and settled the plate that was on her lap onto the table before them. “Remember that night where I got cold and slipped into your bed?”

Levi nodded at the memory and gave her an indifferent expression.

“I noticed the scars on your back and the pattern of those marks suggests that it could only be caused by constant use of the 3D Maneuver Gear.”

“How the hell would you know?” Levi looked at her questioningly, his curiosity piqued. “You’re some kind of specialist or something?”

She had a secretive glint in her eyes which told him that he was not going to get it out of her easily.

“I could tell you…,” she drawled and scooted herself closer to him. “But then it’d be such a waste to take the life of one oh-so-handsome.”

She brought her right hand to his face and traced the outline of his defined jaw. Her fingertips were warm to the touch and Levi resisted the urge to graze his lips against it.

“Try me.”

His tone challenging, and he inched himself closer. Their knees touch and the combined warmth was enough to send his skin tingling.

But the moment was interrupted by the presence of a young man who was about his age.

“Umm…”

The sudden intrusion made them jolt and they briskly separated themselves, regaining their composures. The expression of calm disinterest was back on Levi’s face and Hanji managed a smile before addressing the newcomer.

“Oh, is it time already?” She chirped with renewed enthusiasm.

The young man nodded in slight embarrassment. “Yes. I have already reserved a room from Dawk.”

“Alright then, shall we?” She stood up and took his hand in hers. But before moving away, she glanced back at Levi and gave him a teasing look. “Duty calls!”

He gave a lazy shrug in response and watched the two strode off towards their destination before turning around the corner.

_Duty calls._


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s cold outside.”

It was already thick into the night. The main hall was still abuzz with guests now full swing into the festivities. After the incident between the group of men and two of Madame’s girls, he had lost sight of his two subordinates. Levi had moved to a different part of the residence with the brown haired young lady while Mike…

Well, the last time he saw the large man, he was busy getting entangled with a pretty blonde woman and not long after, was seen heading towards the direction of the pantry. However, he was not one to fret over his men. Technically, today was a day off for them and bringing them to this social event was partially his way of giving them an opportunity to unwind.

In any case, Erwin needed a break from the socializing and the balcony happened to be the least crowded place except for a couple who were too lost in each other’s company to notice his presence a few metres away. But with the new addition standing beside him, no one was more welcomed.

“It’s not too bad. On the contrary…”

He looked over at her and noticed that she was not wearing her coat. Erwin shrugged off his blazer and proceeded to drape it around her shoulders since her off-the-shoulder dress would not stand a chance against the cold weather.

“Always the gentleman.”

She commented and tugged his blazer tighter around herself. Erwin moved closer until their shoulders touched. However, their hands remained rested on the railing.

“How are you, Marie?”

“Hmm...?” she hummed musingly. “I have been right beside you from the moment you arrived.

Erwin smiled in kind and considered for a few moments before voicing his words. He often wore a mask of composure around everyone. But with Marie, it was slightly different. They had a long history together but it was only in recent years that her presence became even more significant in his life. However, circumstances made him take on a discreet approach in their relationship, especially where Nile was involved.

“You know what I mean…”

The implication in his tone was enough to cause a change in her expression to one of somber. Erwin resisted the urge to take her hand in his. He felt that he had to tread lightly in this delicate situation.

“I feel fine, he feels fine,” she said with faint conviction, mostly to reassure herself. “We’re both fine.”

He did not press the matter further.

Marie had always been a strong figure in his mind, even when they were young. She was a decisive individual who was not afraid to strive towards her goals. Born to a poor barmaid, Marie never knew her father. Growing up, she bore witness to the countless dysfunctional relationships that her mother got into with various men. By the age of 10, she had been helping her mother with the running of the old town bar that was yet to be the Baroque Lodge that was currently in existence today.  

Before Erwin succeeded his father’s business, he often accompanied in the visits to the old town bar. His father was the investor, just like how Erwin is now. That marked the first time he met Marie. She had been a quiet girl, always keeping her head down while busying herself with the chores. Being only a few years older than her, Erwin was at the awkward stage of adolescence and although he wanted to befriend the girl, he did not know how. When he first talked to her, she was mostly unresponsive but through frequent visits and countless attempts on his part, she slowly warmed up to him and eventually they became friends.

They were in their early 20s when Nile came into their lives. Having moved from a different district, he came to Sina in hopes of building a career. Having only the clothes on his back and little money to spare, he came by the bar in search of cheap lodging in which he volunteered to work in order to earn his keep. With much coaxing, Marie who became the new owner of the bar after her mother’s death, agreed.

It started off innocent at first between them. The stolen glances and how their hands would brush whenever one passed by the other. Erwin noticed these subtleties between them but decided it was not his place to say anything. He continued visiting the place regularly and chatted with them often, since he now took over his father’s responsibilities. But at the same time, he wanted to make sure that Marie was alright.

Soon, she broke the news to him that she was with child and Nile had proposed to her. Erwin could only feel happy for her because this would be the closest thing she would ever have to a complete family. He gave her his blessing and congratulated Nile, especially now that he has made a name for himself as a notable tradesman.

However, their happiness was short-lived when their son came out stillborn which left both of them in a state of despair. She went through a difficult time, trying to cope with the loss of her child. As for Nile, he dealt with grief by throwing himself deeper into his work, which only served to put a larger strain on their relationship. During this period, Erwin had to step in and take over the business momentarily while he gave her time to recover. With Nile’s growing absence and eventual leave from her life, Erwin was there to pick up the pieces. He stood by in her darkest hours and not once had he left her side.

It took her a few years to get over the loss, but slowly she healed. But the Marie that he once knew was gone, leaving a stoic woman in its wake. When she felt that she was ready, she reclaimed the reins from him and reinvented the bar into the profitable business that it was now.

To others, she was hard-as-nails and unrelenting especially when it comes to her business or her girls. It was only when she was alone with him that a sliver of the sprightly young girl he used to know slipped through the cracks. Their relationship currently was complicated at best, with neither of them wanting to be tied down and refusing to put a label on their relationship. But sometimes, certain things do not always have to be spelt out in words to be felt. Deep down, they knew and that was enough.

Coming back to the present, he knew that a small part of her was still in mourning over the painful memory. It was human nature to continue revisiting a memory that triggered a myriad of ‘what-ifs’. But for now, he didn’t want her recollection to put a wedge on her progress thus far, especially when Nile had re-emerged back into their lives. Everything had been cordial so far, and he intended to keep it that way.

“I’m glad you’re alright.”

He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. She relaxed into his embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Everything’s alright,” she murmured sleepily.

_You’re here now._

* * *

 

“Mike!” The pretty young blonde whispered urgently. “Slow down, you’re drunk!”

She tried to steady the man on his feet but his large built made it impossible for her. He kept slipping on his foot and it did not help that each time he rested his weight on her, Mike didn’t miss the opportunity to nuzzle the curve of her neck.

“Don’t wanna…,” he slurred.

He was behaving like a spoilt child but Nanaba was not one to complain. She had grown really fond of the man in the past few weeks and she was more than happy to oblige his frequent company.

It all happened by chance. Having worked for Madame for almost 5 years, she had never been a very popular choice among the patrons. Not that she was bad at what she did, but it was mostly because they failed to discern that she is a female. Honestly, she did not blame them. Unlike the rest of the ladies at Baroque Lodge, she preferred wearing trousers over the skirts or dresses that majority of them opt for. It was a matter of personal preference since she was so used to growing up in a house of 8 brothers. When you are poor and had several mouths to feed, new clothing was a luxury. Thus while growing up, Nanaba had to make do with her brothers’ hand-me-downs since she was one of the younger children. In terms of appearance, she had always kept a short haircut, with the strands as close to her ears as possible.

Hence, the issue of mistaken gender was nothing new and she took it all in her stride by making do with the occasional observant customers or those creepy ones who had a kink for sexual androgyny.

However, the day that Mike stepped foot on Baroque Lodge was the day that changed everything. It had been pouring heavily that night and business was slightly slow. He came in like the ruckus he was and paid for a night’s lodging in addition to a free-flow of drinks. Since she was the one in charge of assigning rooms that night, the task of preparing his accommodation lied with her. She was in the middle of spreading out clean linen for his bed when Mike came into the room and started discarding his boots, while clumsily holding his drink in the other hand.

Nanaba finished setting up the room in a hurry and was about to leave when he told her to stay.

“I’m sorry, you are mistaken,” she bowed her head in apology. “I am not the one you paid for tonight.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he commented before taking a large gulp of his drink and settling on the edge of the bed.

Noticing that she was standing around awkwardly near the door, he invited her to sit.

“Uh… it’s alright,” she replied, slightly embarrassed.

He laughed at her reaction and insisted that she took a seat on the chair instead.

“You don’t have to look so worried,” he chuckled. “I’m not gonna eat ya… unless that’s what you’re into then I’m game.”

When she gave a look of confusion, he laughed even harder and spilled half the content of his drink on the floor.

“Hey… are you alright?”

She asked in worry. The guy was being all jovial which was mostly the effects of alcohol but she could tell that something else was bothering him and he was clearly losing it.

At her inquiry, he suddenly became silent. Almost a whole minute passed before he spoke up again.

“What’s your name, lass?”

“Na- Nanaba.” She stuttered, clearly taken aback by his sharp observation despite being intoxicated.

“Why don’t you tell me a story, Nanaba?”

“A story?” She puzzled at his odd request. “I… don’t know much stories. I can’t read.”

 “It’s okay. Then tell me about yourself.”

And so she began with telling him about her family and how it was like growing up with 8 brothers. Every now and then, he would nod in acknowledgement or smile at the parts which amused him. Soon, minutes turned to hours and eventually it grew late into the night before both of them started to get drowsy. It’s not that she wanted to bore him with her life story but she knew that he needed the distraction from whatever it was that was bothering him. She kept dozing off in the middle of their conversation and before she knew it, she felt a strong pair of arms carrying her before being laid down carefully onto the bed. A few seconds later, she felt another weight on the mattress and his arm curled around her waist. Her back nestled against the warmth of his chest.

_‘Thank you…’_

She could have sworn she heard him whisper something just as she was about to fall into a deep slumber, but she was too tired to ask and by the next morning she had already forgotten.

Looking at him now, he was no different from the silly drunk guy she met a few weeks ago.

But this time, at the very least, she was here to catch him when he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a filler chapter, why not we check out whats been going on with Mike and Erwin respectively? (And because i just needed an excuse to write my scouting legion dream team babies.)
> 
> p/s: In case anyone is wondering, the day when Mike first came to Baroque Lodge, was the day he had a near death experience while on one of his jobs. So, that's why he was not exactly in the best state of mind.   
> And no, Marie and Nile didn't get back together.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about a quarter past noon when Levi finally managed to stir himself from sleep. He was greeted by a pounding headache, no doubt from the many rounds of drinks he had last night.

A groan escaped him as he forced himself upright on the bed. He clutched his head in his hands, willing away the throbbing pain as he tried to recall the events from last night. But only bits and pieces surfaced in his memory, which was of no help in explaining why he had ended up in one of the rooms at Baroque Lodge.

Soon, the door to his room slammed open which almost sparked a murderous intent in him at the loud intruder.

“Morning, grumpy face.”

He threw a pillow at the direction of the voice. Hanji dodged the incoming object and steadily made her way to his bedside.

“Is that how you treat someone who brought you something to drink?”

“If there’s alcohol, get it away from me.”

There was a hoarse quality to his voice and he realized that his throat was parched. He was ridiculously thirsty and suddenly the drink in hanji’s hand had never seemed more inviting.

“It’s water,” she grumbled. “But since you clearly don’t appreciate it, I’ll just drink it myself.”

She proceeded to down a few gulps before Levi lunged himself at her in an attempt to snatch it away from her grasp. Her fast reflexes caught him by surprise and she managed to hold the mug away from his reach.

“Look what you’ve done!” She yelled at him while assessing the content that had spilled down the front of her shirt. “Now I have to change!”

“If you’d just given me the damn drink, this wouldn’t have happened shitty-glasses.” He mumbled in between rubbing his temples at the unpleasant ruckus.

She passed him the drink and went over to the dresser at the corner of the room.

“A simple ‘thank-you’ would’ve been nice.”

She opened one of the chests and took out a clean white blouse. As Hanji was removing her wet top, she heard a grunt of disapproval coming from the bed.

“Have you no shame, woman.”

“We’re in a whorehouse, Levi.” She chided him, finishing up the buttons on her blouse. “Shame, is the last thing you’ll find here.”

He remained silent for a few moments before speaking up.

“Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem.”

He noticed that she was back to her cheery self and was tidying up the mess in the room. When he saw her place his neatly folded clothes onto the bed, Levi immediately took a peep under his blanket.

“Hey Hanji…”

“Hmm?” Her voice carried an impish tone, most likely aware that Levi had finally realized how bare he was under the sheets.

“What happened last night?”

He tried to keep his voice cool but his mind was panicking. If he had slept with a woman last night, things could turn out bad. He was probably too drunk last night to even remember if he had used protection.

She placed his clothes on the bed and gave him a wry look.

“Are you sure you wanna know?” The smirk on her face told him that he had probably done something to embarrass himself.

He threw the blanket off him and proceeded to put on his clothes, not caring that she was openly looking over at his naked form.

“Have you no shame, mister.” She made a playful jab at his previous comment.

“This is not funny.” He pulled on his pants and fumbled with the buckles on his belt. It frustrated him that he was unable to recall the full extent of his shenanigans from last night. “I’m not ready for a surprise visit from my unplanned child nine months later.”

Agitation filled his body and it took every ounce of control to prevent from taking it out on the various objects in the room. Hence, he had resorted to venting his anger out on his cravat, tugging at the cloth and failing miserably in setting it in place.

Sensing his frustrations, Hanji went over to the man and took the matter into her own hands. She pried his fingers away from the rumpled cloth and smoothed out the fabric.

“Look, I was just kidding alright,” she sighed. “You were so drunk last night that we had no choice but to bring you over to Baroque Lodge since it was the nearest option.”

Apparently, he had somehow gotten into a wager with a few of the men last night to see who was the best at holding their liquor. According to Hanji, she had found him passed out immediately after collecting his winnings and that was when Erwin had to step in since Mike was pissed drunk too.

“You mean that geezer carried me here?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Mike was pretty smashed too, so Madame, Nanaba and I had to help Erwin lug the both of you out of the place. So that’s how you ended up here in my room.”

“That doesn’t explain how my clothes got removed.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, short-stuff,” Hanji laughed. “You puked all over yourself halfway up the stairs. I had to take them off. You can’t expect me to let you share my bed when you smell like puke.”

Levi immediately looked down on his shirt and checked for stains.

“Relax,” Hanji rolled her eyes. “I had it cleaned last night.”

Levi turned his face away, clearly uncomfortable with the way things had turned out. He knew that he had not been the nicest person and he should probably apologize to her. She had been kind enough to let him stay the night and not kick him out onto the curb, especially after throwing up all over himself. He had to admit, if the same were to occur to him, he would have gotten disgusted.

Levi was thinking of a way to phrase his apology when he noticed the bruises on her forearms. Now that they were standing close to the window, he could also see the various scars on her hands under the sunlight.

“What happened to your hands?”

At hearing this, Hanji swiftly placed her hands away from him and stepped away. She then continued to busy herself with making her bed and indulged him in small talk.

“Erwin is waiting for you downstairs,” she told him with a kind smile. “Madame has made some food too. You should eat something before you leave.”

He nodded and strode toward the door. He thanked her before closing the door behind him.

The change in atmosphere was too obvious for him to ignore. But if she was not willing to share about it, who was he to interfere?

* * *

 

“Erwin, this is bullshit.”

Levi yelled as he took a puff to calm his nerves, feeling the rush of nicotine in his system. They were now outside Baroque Lodge, heading back towards the headquarters.  

The older man kept his gaze forward, unperturbed by the younger man’s showcase of displeasure. He knew Levi would be far from happy, but it was not yet time for him to disclose certain information.

“I understand it’s far from what your usual work entails but it has to be done.”

The streets of Sina were already crowded by this time and it was a good thing that the buzz of human activity drowned out the string of swears that escaped Levi’s lips.

“And be a fucking babysitter?” Levi argued in disbelief. “Tell me this is just one of your goddamn jokes.”

“I’m afraid not.”

They remained silent for the remaining walk. It was only when Erwin’s mansion was in sight that he paused in his tracks and spun around to face Levi.

“Levi, it may seem difficult to comprehend now but…” His voice trailed a bit as he contemplated on how to phrase his next words. “… I really require your help in this.”

Levi finished up his last few puffs before flicking the cigarette stub onto the gravel and crushing it under his boots. He knew that Erwin was being serious about the matter and that his words were sincere. However, he hated how Erwin trusted him and yet, it was still not enough for him to reveal the full truth.

The phrase ‘ignorance is bliss’ comes in handy when you got yourself caught and was forced to spill confidential information. But sometimes, not being kept in the dark about things would be fucking fantastic too.

“I hate not knowing things.”

“Everything will be revealed in time,” Erwin said. “You just have to trust me in this.”

“By any chance,” Levi couldn’t help but to inquire. “Is this about Marie?”

 “No, it’s not,” Erwin’s face softened before resuming back its intent demeanor. “But she’s as much a part of it as you would be.”

“As long as it’s not about some sappy romantic crap, I’ll do it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight hiatus. Here you go.

Levi was seated on one of the high stools at Baroque Lodge, resting his back against the bar counter. His eyes tirelessly scanning the throng of people passing through the double-door entrance. After much strife with Erwin’s orders, he decided to just swallow his grievances and get the job done. Erwin had specifically assigned him to keep watch of Baroque Lodge, for any signs of trouble. When pressed further as to what kind of trouble, the man chose to remain silent and told him that it was just a case of ‘conflicting interests’.

Levi doubted that it was ever that simple. Erwin rarely asked for his help in low-level look-outs unless there was more to it than he cared to reveal. But knowing his superior, it was better not to ask. If Levi felt that his hands were tainted with sins ever since he joined the service, Erwin was probably drowned in them.

He had camped out in Baroque Lodge since morning and so far, there were no signs of suspicious activity. Well, there was a man who stripped off his clothes and started dancing on top of the table. But it was probably the alcohol he had been downing, nothing suspicious about it. There was also a woman who came into the place and started screaming hysterically about her daughter being taken away by spirits. Hanji told him that in actuality, the woman’s daughter had been trampled to death during a stampede and the body was never found. Ever since then, the woman was too distraught to a point where she was convinced that her daughter was still alive but had been taken away by one of the spirits in the old tales.

It was almost a quarter past 4 in the afternoon, time for a break in her shift. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her making her way towards his direction. She slipped onto the stool beside his and gleefully poured herself a glass of mead.

“So… you’re our babysitter now?”

He glanced at her momentarily before turning his attention back to the crowd.

“No.”

“You’ve been sitting here all day.” Hanji took a sip of her drink and it left a trace of liquid on her upper lip. “Don’t you get bored?”

He noticed that she was not making a move to wipe it away. It bothered him that she didn’t realize this and he could feel his hands itching to wipe it away. Before he knew it, his right hand reached over to her face and he thumbed away the trail at her upper lip.

“Oh! Thanks!” She grinned sheepishly in response. “I didn’t notice.”

He rolled his eyes and resumed his position of keeping watch. Truthfully, he was bored. It has been a while since he had gone on one of those high-risk missions and the staticity of his current situation reminded him of the lack of thrill in his life. He missed the feel of adrenaline that pumped through his body while he maneuvered through the city with the 3DMG. Speaking of it, it has been a while since he gave the equipment a good polish. He frowned at the thought of them rusting.

“So, you still haven’t answered me,” she began again. “Why are you here?”

“Doing my job.”

“Well, looks like babysitting to me,” she chuckled. “Don’t you shady people have shady things to do?”

Levi was about to shut her up when Madame stepped in to intervene.

“Hanji, leave the boy alone. He’s here on Erwin’s orders.”

“In which I heard that you’re as much a part of?” Levi took this moment to add in a few queries of his own.

He saw Madame’s eyes widened slightly before resuming to her initial expression.

“I suppose. Erwin told you?”

He could sense that she was playing it safe, cautious of revealing things where she should not. Levi could now see why Erwin trusted this woman so much, she was experienced in this field.

“Just what kind of a mess am I dealing with?”

“Sorry honey, you gotta ask the big man about that. My lips are sealed.”

She flashed him an apologetic look, which indicated that she was aware of how much Erwin was keeping him in the dark.

“Hey you two, what are you mumbling about?”

Hanji had been sitting there the whole time, witnessing the two engaged in some sort of cryptic conversation.

“Nothing,” Madame responded and took the drink away from her hand. “Get back to work young lady. Our servers are short-handed at the moment.”

She turned to Levi before continuing further. “Please don’t mind her razzing you all the time. She can be a handful.”

“Yeah, I know.” He smirked.

“Hey! I’m right here!”

Hanji was about to make another comment but Madame was quick to usher her away towards the crowd of customers who were waiting for their drinks.

 

* * *

 

After another hour or two, the place was getting too packed for his liking. The mass of people reminded him of the event from the other night and his scowl deepened. He was never going to another damned party ever again.

Levi felt a tug at his arm and before he knew it, he was led to a back door through the kitchen with Hanji leading the way. The evening air greeted him as he stepped out of the stuffy place and took a deep breath. Hanji was now out of her work attire and was casually dressed in a pair of black pants and a yellow buttoned shirt. Her hair which was once in a neat ponytail was now in disarray, probably too lazy to fix it up again.

“You look like you were about to combust in there,” she laughed.

“Thanks.”

Levi took out a cigarette from his back pocket and lighted it from the lantern that was hung by the entrance of the door. He took a long drag and leaned his back against the wall. He glanced over at his companion and saw that she was rubbing the side of her waist.

“What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him and waved a hand. “Nah… the customers can get pretty rough sometimes.”

He looked away, unsure of how to respond. Having spent a whole day at Baroque Lodge, he witnessed a lot of things that the women had to put up with. Usually, he was apathetic to such things, thinking that this was just part and parcel of their jobs. Growing up on the wrong side of town has mostly desensitized his perspective on things and he just took it as normalcy. But now, having been an observer in the scheme of things, he finally understood why Erwin was adamant about keeping tabs on Baroque Lodge. These women needed protection. And he didn’t mean it in the domineering sense, but more of how the patrons’ mistreatment of the women should be something that they work against. It was ironic how someone like him would be thinking of morality at a time like this, but looking at the scars on Hanji’s arms, he knew that it was the right thing to do.

“How do you put up with it?”

It was a vague question, but she knew the implication behind those words. Hanji shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the opposite wall, facing him.

“I don't love it, that's for sure.”

He took another puff of his cigarette and allowed the weight of her words to sink in. The world was really a cruel place. Sometimes he wondered why anyone would ever want a child. To bring a kid into the world, only to have them face a shitty future. What about his parents? Why would they think it was a good idea to have him when poverty was what greeted him?

_Too bad they’re dead._

He would have loved to hear their side of the story.

“You have any family?”

“Getting personal, are we?” She teased. “We gotta go on at least 3 dates before you unlock my backstory.”

He laughed at this and the sound was so unfamiliar to his ears. When was the last time he even laughed? He couldn’t remember.

“That’s more like it.” He looked up and saw that she was grinning at him. “Who knew such a smile was hidden beneath all that grumpiness.”

He kicked a pebble in her direction and it rolled against her heel. She kicked it back to him and they kept up this rhythmic motion between them as they fell into conversation.

“I lived with my mum for most of my childhood,”Hanji said. “But she died of the plague, so I was brought to Sina to stay with my dad… he died a few years ago.”

“I don’t remember my parents.”

“I wish I was as lucky as you.”

Levi turned his gaze to her and saw that she had a faraway look in her eyes. Hanji was caught in a momentary stupor and it didn’t felt right for him to interrupt. So it came as a relief when she started to fill out the silence again.

“Ah, sorry. I shouldn’t bring up such stuff,” she murmured. “Now I need a smoke.”

He reached into his back pocket to offer her a stick but realized that he was out.

“I’m out.”

“It’s okay.”

She responded nonchalantly and walked towards him. Given their height difference, she had to brace her hand against the wall behind him before leaning towards his form. He took a long drag of his cigarette and left his mouth slightly parted before feeling the soft contact of her lips against his. He felt her inhale the smoke from him and the slight shudder of her breath. He closed his eyes to reel in the sensation before grabbing a fistful of her hair, tilting her neck so that he could get a better taste. Hanji responded in kind and now both her hands were braced against the wall to support herself from falling on him.

What started off as a simple nicotine rush, now became a different situation altogether. She had not expected her body to react this way towards him and to actually _enjoy_ it. She admit that he was really attractive, but so were the countless other customers that she had encountered before. Being objectified on a daily basis killed whatever romantic notions that young women her age would have fantasized about. Shit like that don’t happen to girls like her.

But the kiss was electric.

She could feel his palms snaking up her waist. His right hand was now stroking the sore spot from before, gently. His tender gesture sparked an odd feeling in her and she knew that it was time to stop. She was flirting with trouble and nothing good would ever come out of it.

“Wait.”

She released her hold on him and stepped away.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” She quickly diffused the tension before things could get awkward. “I think I… heard Madame call me.”

“Oh.”

His face remained impassive and she was not sure if he bought her excuse. But before he could say anything, she gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder and proceeded to step back into the bar.

“You coming in?”

He was still rooted to the spot, his face remained expressionless.

“I’m going home,” he answered drily. “Mike will be in there soon anyway.”

She nodded at his statement. It was no longer a secret that he paid Nanaba a visit almost every night. They were getting exclusive, much to Madame’s dismay. Not that she was against their relationship, but more of how it was bad for business. But it didn’t matter as much, as long as Mike continued to be a paying customer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Like I have a choice.”


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two weeks since Levi became a regular face at Baroque Lodge, which also meant that business had been going on without a hitch. It was really poor planning on Erwin’s part to make him play the watchdog. Given Levi’s reputation, it was no surprise that there were no whispers of trouble.

“This is a fucking waste of time.”

He mumbled under his breath as he took out another cigarette to kill off the boredom, even if it will only last for a solid ten minutes. Or maybe fifteen, if he really took it slow.

The place was bustling as usual, with Madame moving about the place and giving around orders to the girls. And as habit, his eyes remained fixed on that one particular figure who was now busying herself with wiping the tables till they were visibly spotless.

She had been avoiding him and he could feel it.

Levi ran a hand through his hair in agitation. If she was avoiding him because he had overstepped some kind of boundary, then fine. It was his fault for getting a little carried away. But he was sure that she had given him a sign of consent the moment their lips touched and the way she responded fervently to it. They were both sober as hell that night, so they knew what they were getting themselves into.

But even so, it seemed that he had done something wrong then and he did not know what. The simple solution right now would be to walk up to her and ask, but that would be too easy. There has to be more to it than that. If he were to be honest with himself, he wonders if all this was just as confusing for her as it was for him.

‘ _Patience is virtue’_

That was what Farlan had always said to him whenever his curiosity seemed to get the best of him.

But perhaps, patience was overrated.

* * *

 

“You can’t keep me cooped up forever.”

Erwin placed the documents that he had been reading, down onto his working desk and gazed at the young man who had entered into his office unannounced.

“Have a seat.”

He motioned to the empty seat before him but Levi chose to remain standing. Realizing that his subordinate would not leave until he has gained truth of the whole situation, Erwin resolved to put an end to all the secrets. If this young man before him was going to succeed him in future, it was time he learnt to put his full trust in him.

“Do you really hate me that much.”

The tone of his voice was curt, making Erwin felt amiss. He did not expect those words out of Levi. It brought about the discord that he had been trying to bury at the back of his mind. He felt presently guilty that Levi had unexpectedly been the one to bear the brunt of his selfish ambitions.

“I don’t hate you, Levi.” Erwin released the breath that he did not realize he had been holding. “I hate the fact that nothing lasts forever.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess you could call it an old man’s foolishness, thinking that he can always be in control of everything. It is after all, inevitable that I should have to hand the reins over to someone who would be more capable than me in future. And seeing that someone would be you, it just… made me selfish. You are more adept than me when I was your age. Perhaps, I just wanted to hold on to it for a little longer. It was never my intention to keep you in the dark and I apologize.”

Erwin slowly leaned back onto his chair, letting his own words sink in between them. It was slightly disconcerting how his sentiments were now all out in the open but yet, he felt a little lighter. And he knew that he had done the right thing.

Amidst Erwin’s unexpected statement, Levi had moved to the seat that was offered to him previously. In truth, he had not expected his superior to accede so readily and to reveal something so private. All these years, Erwin had always been the figure of raw competence and to hear this very man proclaim that he was nowhere near his level at Levi’s age, it was difficult to fathom.

“As long as you give me your word to always tell me the truth.”

 “You have my word.”

Levi leaned forward, his gaze fixed on Erwin in all manner of seriousness.

“Then tell me, why you have been keeping me on guard duty.”

“Because I need you to guard something that could be a valuable asset to us.”

Levi frowned at the vagueness of his answer. He expected more.

“I thought we were done with the word play. Why can’t you just give me a straight answer?”

“You need to learn how to ask the right questions.”

“And I’m saying that it’s a fucking waste of time.”

With a glare, Levi slammed his fist on the table which Erwin noticed had a slight dent now.

“Your impulsive nature might be your downfall Levi. Sometimes, the hardest battles are fought within the negotiation room and not on the streets. I’m just imparting you with a skill that would prove useful in future.”

But before Erwin could continue further, the door to the room was thrown open and Mike entered in a hurry.

“What is it, Mike?”

When Mike saw Levi in the room, he immediately walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

“Where the hell were you! Baroque Lodge was attacked by a group of armed men!”

“Was anyone harmed?”

Erwin immediately stood up and grabbed his jacket from the chair.

“A few of our men, but no casualties.”

“And the women?”

“I’m not sure because I thought it was of highest importance to alert you of the attack, but Madame requires your presence immediately.”

 “We need to hurry,” Erwin stressed. “Levi, you too. Part of being in charge is to clean up after your own mess.”

* * *

 

“Marie! Are you alright?”

Erwin rushed over to Madame and she clung on to his shirt, a wave of worry was evident on her face.

“They took her! Erwin, they took her!”

A similar expression started to form on Erwin’s face and Levi looked around at the regular faces in Baroque Lodge to notice that Hanji’s was not among them.

“Madame, where is Hanji?” Levi spoke up and saw the growing confusion on Madame’s face as she glanced at him and back to Erwin again.

“Erwin, you still have not told him?”

“It was not my place to tell, Marie. You know that.”

Madame was in disbelief. She walked over to Levi and placed a firm grip on his hand.

“You have to go find her.”

“Why did they take her? Is she some kind of an important person?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Exams and life stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

“You sure they went that way, kid?”

The street urchin gave Levi a nod. The moment he stormed out of Baroque Lodge, Levi did not waste any time in trying to track down where the men had taken Hanji. A few whispered words and some bribes there, he had finally managed to get some definite information on the general direction where she was last seen.

That was when he realized that it was no coincidence. He was very sure that the location he was heading towards right this very moment was the exact same place where he had almost been caught in a bad situation months ago.

The high walls surrounding Baron Angus’s estate greeted him once again.

* * *

 

“This one’s a firecracker, ain’t she?”

The men guffawed at the crude remark, sending lewd gazes at the state of her disheveled clothing. They had sat Hanji on a chair with her hands bound behind her. Hanji almost rolled her eyes at the lack of creativity by her captors. This was such a cliché hostage situation.

“My eyes are up here, ugly.”

She gave a mischievous grin as she addressed the one who had a badly stitched scar which decorated half of his burly mug. The man sneered and gave her a back-handed slap across the face.

“Didn’t hold back on that one, did ya?” She teased.

Hanji spat out the blood in her mouth and noticed that her vision was partly blurred. Her left eye would start to bruise soon and it was time she learnt to curb her sass if she planned to get out of here alive.

It’s not like this was her first time getting caught in a tricky situation. In fact, in a twisted sort of way, she kind of enjoyed being restrained. It gave her a challenge, or at least something to take her out of the mundane routine that is life.

 “Such a shame to bruise a pretty face,” uttered one of the other men. “But you’re still useful in other ways...”

He placed a hand on her thigh, slowly moving its way down to the middle. But before he could progress any further, the sound of a snapped neck followed before the man lay dead on the floor. The pointless conversation had managed to cause a distraction and bought her enough time to discreetly free herself from the ropes that bound her hands. It was a simple trick, really. The things a girl could pick up while working in a brothel.

“And now, for the two of you…”

She advanced cautiously towards her remaining captors and utilized their state of shock to her advantage. In one swift motion, she delivered a roundhouse kick with her right leg and felt the crushing of ribs. Using the momentum, she connected her left fist to the jaw of the last man and watched him fall to the floor, unconscious.

Once she was sure that there were no other guards who would come to check on the commotion, she stepped out of her holding cell and kept close to the walls. One wrong move could lead to an unfortunate encounter. With her glasses taken away and her left vision getting worse from the earlier assault, it was best she remained careful. As Hanji neared the common hallway, she could hear murmurs growing louder with each step she took.

She stealthily peered around the corner and cursed.

“Shit.”

The only thing that was getting in the way of her and the only escape route were four guards. And they were fully armed with rifles. The scenarios that played in her head all concluded that it would definitely end badly no matter what manner of strategy she took to get pass them.

She could not give up now. There was already too much at stake and she promised Erwin that her secret would never fall into the wrong hands. With renewed determination, she went back the way she came in order to find a different route to escape this place.

_There has to be another way._

As she headed back down the familiar hallway, she could hear footsteps approaching from around the corner. Seeing that both her routes were death traps, she quickly opened the nearest door to hide herself. However, Hanji was unceremoniously greeted by an arm restraining her from behind and a hand that was clamped on her mouth. She kicked and squirmed in an attempt to flee but when that proved futile, she did not hesitate to bite on the hand that was preventing her from verbalizing.

“Oww!”

She felt the captor releasing grip and quickly spun around to deliver a punch when a hand blocked her blow.

“Dammit, Hanji. It’s me.”

Squinting her eyes, she could make out the familiar black hair and angular face. However, the fact that she had to angle her neck slightly downwards was the selling point.

“Levi! Why the hell are you here?”

“I came to get you,” He rubbed the spot that she had bitten and answered with a frown. “But I see that it is unneeded.”

Hanji managed to look away in shame. She was reminded of the fact that she had been avoiding him for a few weeks and his curt tone confirmed her suspicions that he felt slighted by her actions. She admits that she took the coward’s way out, but this was something that needed to be sorted out under better circumstances and not when their lives could possibly be in danger.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what you’re sorry for.”

She groaned in frustration.

“I know I’ve been a jerk. And I’m sorry for avoiding you. I’m a coward, alright! Is that what you want to hear?”

A few seconds of silence passed on between them and it agonizingly felt like hours. The thick tension that was building up within the small confines of the supply closet was starting to drive her crazy. Fortunately, Levi broke the impasse.

“You could have just told me straight,” he murmured. “I would have gone with whatever you said.”

His words only made her guilt heavier, but she was not about to let it affect the situation. She was the one who had allowed it to happen and there would be no more mistakes from now on.

“We… will talk about it. But not now. We need to get out of here alive first.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Levi frowned. “You were doing fine before. Why would you need my help now.”

“Because I can’t see very well at the moment.”

The supply closet was poorly lit and when Hanji stepped under the light, it was then Levi noticed the bruise that was forming on her left eye. He was in front of her in an instant and he took off his cravat to loop it around her head as a makeshift eye patch.

“We’ll cover your left eye for now.” His fingers were working swiftly to cover the affected area. “It would help to stop the wound from bleeding at least.”

“Even so, how are we going to get out of here? The only exit is blocked.”

“I’ll just have to cut a way through.”

“They have rifles. You won’t last a minute out there.”

“I could, but not when I have you around.”

“Excuse me?”

Hanji crossed her arms, angered by what sounded like an insult. “I may have impaired vision right now but on a good day I could take them down and still be in time for breakfast.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Levi sighed in resignation. “All I’m saying is that I need to get us both out of here alive. And putting you in danger is not a risk I want to take.”

“Afraid Erwin might punish you?”

 “Honestly, I am more afraid of what Madame might do to me.”

“It won’t be pretty, I’ll tell you that.”

“I figured as much.”

Hanji grinned at his response and Levi smirked. It has been a while since they had a silly banter like this. But this was no time to dwell; they had more pressing issues at hand.

“So,” Hanji looked around. “Any bright ideas?”

“I have the 3DMG with me.” Levi motioned to the gear that was strapped onto him. “We could use it to escape from the roofs… But I’m not sure it could hold us both.”

“It can.” Hanji interjected.

“What makes you so sure it can support both our weights?”

“Are you trying to say I’m fat?”

“No, I was just-”

Before he could finish, Hanji stood in front of him and looked him dead in the eye.

“Trust me,” Her tone had fallen serious. “It will.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Oww!”

“Stop moving.”

Levi spoke through gritted teeth. After escaping from Baron Angus’s estate, they decided that it was best to remain hidden. They chose to lay low at Levi’s house since it was the nearest destination, given that it would be too much of a hard work to head towards Baroque Lodge at the state they were in. Hanji’s words had proven right after all in which the 3DMG was capable of holding both their weights throughout the journey. Levi had never thought much about the mechanisms behind the equipment except that it had gotten him out of countless sticky situations. It now made him wonder about its origins and how Hanji knew so much about it. Erwin was the one who had presented him with the gear, but he did not reveal much except for the fact that it was rare in the market.

“That hurts!”

Hanji’s squirming brought him back to the present and he threw the damp cloth onto the table in frustration.

“Do it yourself then.”

He got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen. Hanji picked up the damp cloth and pressed it once again to the bruise on her left eye. She hissed at the stinging sensation as the fabric came into contact with her skin. It was bad enough that she no longer had her glasses with her, but it was even worse now that her vision was affected. Madame would be really worried if she saw her in this state.

Levi returned with two glasses of vodka in hand and offered one in her direction.

“Here, it’ll help.”

“Thanks”

She took his offering and downed the liquid in one shot. She felt the zing and winced at the effect as it went through her system. She looked over to his direction and noticed that the drink in his hand remained untouched. Instead, he was looking at her the whole time and it made her felt slightly self-conscious.

“What?”

Levi gave her a lazy shrug, unsure of how to answer. It had been two weeks since they had a proper conversation and now they were sitting together in his home. Part of him was oddly relieved that she was here but the other part remained perturbed. There was so much that he did not know about her and it was slowly driving him crazy. He did not want to pry because he of all people should understand the value of privacy. But she was like a mystery that needed to be solved and it would haunt him for the rest of his days if he did not seize the opportunity now.

“Who are you.”

It was not a question anymore. It was a statement that required an answer and Hanji was aware of it.

“Skipping the foreplay?”

She saw his brows furrow in annoyance and before he could interrupt with a firm word, she held up a hand.

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” She could not resist just one more innuendo. “We’re doing this raw.”

Hanji had to stifle a laugh as she saw his frustration captured in the grimace that was forming on his lips.

“Ever since my father died, I have been the target of various underground circuits.”

“Why.”

“My father was the original inventor of the 3DMG. But ever since the Titans no longer proved to be a threat and after my father’s death, the productions of 3DMGs were seized and the remaining stocks were mostly destroyed under the Monarch’s orders. I am the only person left in the country who knows the extensive technology behind the equipment and it makes me a target for the big names in the black market. They want to exploit my knowledge and utilize the equipment for their personal agendas. So I have been on the run ever since.”

“But how did you get caught up with Baroque Lodge and Erwin?” Levi frowned at the single piece of discord in her story. “You’re practically walking into the lion’s den.”

“No, that’s different. I was running away from my pursuers when I decided to seek shelter in Baroque Lodge. I figured it would be safe for a while, considering that I could blend in with the women who were working there. So I went to Madame and asked her to take me in but that was when she took matters into her own hands. She informed Erwin of my situation.”

“What made you trust her with such dangerous information?”

“It turns out that Madame was an old friend of my mother’s. She showed me a picture of them when they were younger and it turned out to be true. It was then that she promised me that Erwin and her would keep me safe.”

Hanji paused and reached across her seat to take Levi’s drink away from his hand. The vodka still remained untouched and she figured that it would be a waste. The feel of her hand brushing against his roused him to his senses and he watched her down his drink.

“What made you trust him?”

“I knew he was part of the shady crew but… I just felt like I could trust him. Not once has he ever asked me about the 3DMG. So I knew my instincts were right. As for now, the plan is that I continue working for Madame to lure out the ones who are out to get me. From there, Erwin will take care of the rest.”

“You’d risk your life night after night just for this?”

There was no other way to answer him and she knew the conversation would not end well.

“More or less, but it’s not that bad. Some of my customers do give generous tips and I’m not totally defenseless you know. My father was stationed at the military weapons facility and I practically grew up in the barracks. Hand-to-hand combat was something I picked up.”

“There has to be another way.”

Levi refused to listen to her explanations. There must be a better option for her than to succumb to such a circumstance.

“What else is there?” Hanji queried. “At least I am safe.”

“Safe? You think it’s safe?” Levi got up from his seat and strode over to where she was sitting, his full frame leaning over her. There was rage in his eyes when he reached out to cup her face roughly between his thumb and index finger. “You call this safe!”

He was referring to the bruise on her left eye. Hanji winced at the pressure of his grip and he released his hold. He took a few steps back before picking up the empty vodka glass and throwing it against the wall.

This only made her furious and she yelled at him.

“At least I get paid! I have a fucking roof over my head, I get to eat 3 meals a day and I have people who look out for me! Who else would be willing to do that for me?”

That was when she saw a dark expression on his face but he had turned his back to her before she could discern anything else.

“Wait, Levi…”

She called out to him and reached out for his hand but he shrugged it off with unnecessary force.

“Don’t bother.”

And before she knew it, he was out of the door.

* * *

 

Levi had been sitting at the bar for almost 3 hours. His glass had been emptied and refilled over and over till he lost count. It was no use. He was still too sober for his own good.

The scene at his house earlier had made him unexpectedly angry. It was one thing to see her get hurt, but to hear her say that she did not mind the way she was living was another issue altogether. Perhaps she was right, he had no business in her affairs and how she lived her goddamn life. But he felt frustrated. Frustrated with the way she had no choice but to bear with the circumstances.

And despite himself, he wanted to do something. He wanted to do something for her although she would probably reject any help from him. It seemed that he was nothing more but an acquaintance to her and he had to respect that. He could almost kick himself for getting carried away by his own whims earlier.

By the time he decided that he had enough of drinks, he took one last swig and banged the glass back onto the counter. Levi saw Madame approaching and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Here you go.”

She handed him a pair of glasses that he had requested for earlier. After reporting the incident to Madame, he assured her that Hanji was now safely back at his house and she would only be able to return back to Baroque Lodge in the morning. Hearing that Hanji’s vision was severely affected with the bruise and the loss of her glasses, Madame went to get a spare from Hanji’s room. Levi graciously took the item from her and got off his seat.

“Thanks.”

“No, I should thank you.” She gave Levi a pat on his arm. “The girl has been through a lot. I am glad she has someone other than Erwin and myself to watch over her.”

Levi laughed bitterly at the irony of her words.

“It’s not that simple.”

He looked away, refusing to meet Madame’s eyes in fear that she might pick up on things that he was not comfortable with her knowing. But Madame had always been an observant woman, perhaps she already knew.

“Just… take care of her.”

“If she wants me to.”

* * *

 

The moment he reached home, the first thing he noticed was the figure that was sprawled on the sofa. Hanji was fast asleep, with her body angled at an uncomfortable position.

Levi realized that she had been waiting for him to come back when he saw the two plates of food that she had prepared on the table. It made him regret his harsh words to her earlier, but it was no use mulling over it.

He walked over to her sleeping form and very carefully scooped her up in his arms, not wanting to rouse her from sleep. She needed the rest to recuperate and it was not exactly the best time for them to have the talk. She felt light in his arms and he had no trouble climbing up the stairs to his room. The door was slightly ajar and he used his foot to gently nudge it inwards before making his way to the bed and laying her down.

He sat on the other side of the bed, his back to her and heard her murmur in her sleep. A few seconds later, he heard the bed creak as she shifted position and felt her warmth against his lower back. He turned to look at the sleeping figure and sighed in resignation.

Who was he kidding. He cared for her. It did not matter how or when it happened but all he wanted now was to be a part of her life. She cannot expect him to remain by the sidelines when he is now aware that she is being put in constant danger. This will be hard if she continues to push him away.

“Levi?”

Hanji’s voice snapped him away from his thoughts and he risked a glance at her. She was squinting at him with her good eye, probably trying to make out his expression under the dim lighting of his room. He saw her reach her hand out for him and he immediately stood up from the bed. He was not ready for this. One touch from her and it might make him betray his resolve and trigger his overprotective mode, which will only put them back to square one with all the arguing.

“I’ll be downstairs. You can have the room.”

Before he could even take one step, he felt her tug him by the back of his shirt.

“Please stay.”

He turned around to look at her. She was still dressed in her previous clothes which were disheveled from the ordeal. Levi walked over to his drawer and pulled out a clean shirt which would probably be a bit too large for her figure.

“Here, put this on.”

She murmured her thanks and he averted his gaze as she changed. Once she was done, he reached into his pocket for her glasses and handed it over.

“You met Madame?”

He replied with a nod. He saw how she was nervous, avoiding direct eye contact with him as she remained unsure how to proceed with the conversation.

“Levi, I’m sorry.” She kept her gaze downwards. “I did not mean to sound ungrateful earlier.”

“I know.”

“I won’t lie to you. I do feel something…” She let her words trail between them before continuing. “But the idea of commitment… I’m not sure if I am ready.”

“I won’t tell you what to do. It’s your choice.”

“But tonight I am sure of one thing.” He saw the way she got up from the bed and made her way towards him. It was filled with confidence and rapture, making him unable to tear his gaze away from her. “I want you.”

She moved her arms around him and laid a kiss on his neck. He shuddered at the contact and gently pulled away from her hold.

“Hanji… We shouldn’t…”

She moved closer to him and this time, he noticed a tinge of sorrow in her expression before it disappeared and was replaced with a serious look.

“Please… I don’t think I can be alone tonight.”

At hearing the crack in her voice, he closed the gap between them and captured her lips in his. It was like fire and it burnt even more intensely from their first time a few months ago. He missed hearing the way she sighed under his touch and the feel of her hair tangled between his fingers. She responded in kind as he felt her tugging at the base of his shirt and ran her hands underneath the fabric.

He broke away from the kiss and looked at her with an earnest expression.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Hanji breathed in between kisses.

“Just for tonight?”

“Just for tonight.”

In a manner of seconds, both of their clothes had been discarded onto the floor and they managed to stumble their way onto the bed, overcome with the overwhelming need to feel the warmth of each other’s skin.

The feel of her against him was enough to send him into a frenzy but he had to exercise control. What she needed tonight was to feel safe, to feel that there was someone who cared for her unconditionally. It was a step towards healing and he understood that better than most, having carrying many scars from his past. Tonight, he just wanted her to know that she could trust him with her life.

He rained a trail of kisses starting from her neck, carefully resting the weight of his upper body onto her frame. He could feel the throbbing of her heart against his chest and it almost drove him crazy knowing that she felt the same way like how he did whenever he was around her.

“Levi…” Hanji moaned his name as he sucked on the sensitive area of her nipple. “Now… I need you now.”

And at that moment, he had never felt so alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. As an apology, I made this chapter a longer one.  
> Cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

“Erwin, you need to do something.”

A growing frustration was building up in the older man as he fixed his gaze on Marie, who was pacing back and forth in his office. It had been almost half a day after the attack before Marie rushed into his office, informing him of Levi and Hanji’s whereabouts.

They were safe for now, choosing to lay low in the house that Erwin had gifted to Levi a few months ago for his birthday. The ownership of the house was still under his name, hence Levi’s name would remain untraceable under official records. But given the growing threat that they were facing now, the place may not be as safe any longer. The ideal choice would be to place Hanji under his direct care, but that would be akin to presenting a direct challenge to the status quo.

It was no secret that she was the target of numerous factions in the underworld. But without concrete proof of his involvement in her protection, none dared to question his position. The underworld within the 3 walls were not build on a single leadership but a collective empire that was represented by five of the most powerful names in the country. The Smith name came from old money. Just like the noble houses of Pixis and Zackly, their lineage could be dated from the lesser royal houses of the past. Their wealth and influence were deeply rooted to the development of the country itself. But with the growth in commerce, it brought about new players into the field. In this, Nile and Baron Angus proved to be a prominent figure in their trade. Thus, their command of nearly 30% of the nation’s trading sector made it difficult to ignore their rising influence.

Therefore, a conflict within the circle would be detrimental to the very fabric of the country. The monarch may be the figurehead of the nation, but the country’s finances and socio-political factors were still heavily tied to the five prominent names. Hence, a balance of power within them was needed to provide financial and social stability.

“Marie, I’m trying.”

The woman threw her hands up in annoyance.

“You’re not trying hard enough! They are in danger; we need to protect them now more than ever.”

The anger was now visible in her eyes. For many years she had seen this man always putting his duty before himself.

 “You know that there are many things to be considered here, Marie.” Erwin reasoned with her, his tone deliberately civil. “You, of all people should know that.”

“I do, Erwin. But at what cost?” She had stopped pacing and was now moving towards him. “This is not how we should lead our lives, constantly looking behind our backs just to keep the people we care about safe.”

She had now placed her hands on either side of his face, her fingers gently caressing the tired lines on his face. The strapping young man she had once known in her youth was long gone, now replaced by a man with jaded eyes that had seen too much blood on his own hands.

Perhaps it was a moment of weakness, or maybe the grudging recognition of his denials. All his life, he was made to understand the need to be responsible. Responsible for his family name, responsible for others and responsible for his own actions. To err, was to be inept. And that was an undesirable quality for the only son and sole heir to the Smith name. Therefore to face any adversity that may deny his path to success, he had to be fearless.

But this night, Marie’s words only confirmed his nagging suspicion that he had been afraid all along. He was afraid of failure, afraid of losing control and most of all, he was afraid of disappointing the people he cared about. This fear had gripped him all his life, clinging onto him like a parasite that slowly tears him apart.

And that was the painful truth.

“Marie…” Erwin held her gaze in his, now filled with fearful clarity. “I don’t know… if I can do this anymore…”

His voice cracked mid-way and she held him tightly in her arms. Even till the end, he refused to reveal weakness and they sat like that in silence as she held on to his trembling form, the only indication that he was purging himself from the many years of silent turmoil in his life.

“Hush… it’s alright love, it’s alright…” Marie stroked his hair and planted soft kisses near his temple. “I’m here, love. I’m here… I’ll always be here.”

“I need to end this.” His voice had returned to its usual steadiness, but filled with renewed purpose. “All my life I have always been afraid of taking unmeasured risks when the fact is that, life was never meant to be predictable. We can never know what will happen. I don’t want to exist in fear anymore, Marie. I want to live.”

Erwin released himself from Marie’s arms to take in the vision of her. If the actions he was about to take on the issue might rob him from everything that he ever cared about but kept them safe, then perhaps it was time for him to be selfish starting from now. He tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her left ear and leaned forward to give her a kiss. It started off slow, his warm lips giving her a taste of the deep yearning that he held for her all these years. She returned his love by deepening the kiss between them and before long, it grew into something that revealed a much heavier desire that was locked within him for far too long.

Marie was the first to break away, leaving both of them slightly breathless.

“If I knew this was what you’ve been holding back, I would have yelled at you sooner.”

He chuckled at her artful teasing, and for a brief moment Marie saw the handsome young man in her youth behind the dimple of his smile.

“I love you, Marie.” He professed. “I always have.”

“I’m glad you’re following your heart for once.” She stroked his cheek tenderly. “Our time is getting shorter with each passing day. It’s time we let the young ones inherit our forgotten dreams.”

“Then let’s cherish what remaining time we have.”

Erwin then took her hand in his and led her towards the privacy of his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly struck with Erwin/Marie feels.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours still remained before dawn and although it seemed just as quiet as any other morning, Levi was already awake. He looked over to the figure sleeping soundly beside him, the blankets partially covering her from the waist down.

He couldn’t help but to lean over and trail his fingers along the length of her spine before pulling the blanket over her bare shoulders. The weather had gotten slightly chilly during the night and his thoughtfulness had managed to earn him a satisfied sound from Hanji.

Seeing that it would take a while before she would fully rouse from slumber, Levi got up and proceeded with his morning routine. He stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to trail down the entire length of his weary form. The past few days had been taxing in many ways that he could not have imagined. He would have never guessed that being emotionally involved with someone could bring about a motley range of events in his life.

Shaking the water out of his hair, he reaffirmed himself that it was not necessarily a bad thing. That this chain of events he had gotten himself into the moment he met Hanji, was not something he should regret. In fact, it was something that he had been waiting for all along. He could not remember the last time he felt as though he had a purpose in life. Going on jobs became a routine that he got used to but not exactly something he coveted for. But with Hanji, everything was different and his mind could not be more lucid.

He knew what he should do now.

He could not afford to continue turning a blind eye to the problems that were occurring around him. Not when he had finally found something worth living for.

“Levi?”

The sound of Hanji’s voice within the bathroom walls brought his thoughts back to the present and he parted the shower screen to see her rubbing the remaining traces of sleep from her eyes.

“Had a good sleep?”

A smile appeared on her face. “It was the best sleep I’ve ever had for a while.” She ran the basin tap, splashing some water onto her face.  “When I noticed you weren’t in bed, I thought you’d left without me.”

“Why would I do that?”

Levi stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel to dry. He stood beside Hanji, getting a good view of her expression on the bathroom mirror. He reached over for his toothbrush and ran it under the tap, his gaze never once leaving her face.

“I don’t know,” Hanji sighed wearily. “I was afraid you were going to do something reckless. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Levi said as he brushed the upper rows of his teeth. “In fact, you’re right. I do intend to do something reckless.”

“ **What**?” Hanji stared at him with an incredulous look on her face.

He gargled some water and spat out the remnants of toothpaste from his mouth before turning to face her with a calm expression on his face.

“We’ll go kill Baron Angus.”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re expecting us to just waltz into his house for the umpteenth time?”

Levi chose to ignore the tone of annoyance in her voice. He had already gone through the plan with her a few times on their way to the Baron’s estate, with Hanji strongly disapproving every step of the way.

“I told you, we need to resolve this problem by the root. It’s just shitty luck that he is at the other end of it.”

“Levi, I’m flattered you’re dragging me into this plan because it means that you trust me and my abilities. But I don’t want his death to be on our hands.”

Levi turned around and took her face in his hands. The look of worry and uncertainty was all too clear in her eyes and it almost wavered his resolve. She needs to see that this was the reality of their decision to stay together. But most importantly, she needs to see that harm would never come their way as long as they work things out together. He needs her to see that.

“Hanji, look at me.” He made her look at him directly and saw her gaze slowly focusing on his. “I’m sorry that a life with me surrounds us with death and danger. I’m sorry I can’t give you a normal life. But I will never let harm come to you, this I can promise.”

He felt her slowly nodding at his words and gave her a reassuring hug. Her eyes were no longer clouded by misgivings. Levi took a handgun out of his holster and handed it to her.

“I don’t need it.” Hanji pushed his hand away.

“I know you can hold your own. But just in case...”

Levi placed the handgun onto her hands and this time she relented. They moved closer to the estate and were now right in front of the dark gates that surround the main mansion.

“So what’s the plan now?”

“We wait for a signal.”

“What signal?”

And as if on cue, they heard the sound of running wires among the tall trees before seeing Mike’s large figure landing expertly on the ground before them. He was holding onto another set of 3DMG which was presumably Levi’s. Levi accepted the gear from his hands and began to strap on the mechanism with haste.

“How did you know where to find us?”

“I got a message from Levi from one of our runners earlier so I came here as fast as I could.”

“And does Erwin know about what we’re about to do?”

Levi, who had been silent during the exchange, spoke up.

“It doesn’t matter now. Besides, he was the one who had always been nagging at me to step up to the plate and be decisive.” He was almost done with buckling up the straps. “I’ll just show him how fucking decisive I can be.”

“How eloquently put.” Mike snorted in amusement. “By the way, on my way here I noticed that it’s less heavily guarded on the left side of the compound. I’m guessing we should make our move there.”

“And with the 3DMGs, we have aerial advantage.” Levi mulled over the plan. “We’ll go for a discreet approach. The faster we get it done, the more time we have to cover our tracks.”

“Yeah that sounds all fine and dandy but are we forgetting something here?” Hanji interrupted the conversation. “Unlike the both of you, I don’t have the 3DMG strapped onto me.”

“You’ll just hold on to me.” Levi’s words reminded her of their previous encounter and how they’d managed to do what was thought impossible.

“Oh! How could I forget!” Hanji grinned.

“Will that work?” Mike looked at them skeptically, unaware that it had already been tried and tested.

“Of course it will.” Hanji answered him confidently.

“But it’ll carry the weight of two people. I don’t think…”

“Mike, are you trying to say I’m fat?”

“No! I was just…” Mike struggled to look for an answer but was saved by Levi.

“Look, if you two are done I suggest we make a move now.”

 

* * *

 

With skilled maneuvering, they had managed to land on the roof right above the Baron’s bed chambers. Inching slowly to the edge, their plan was to enter his chamber through the bedroom window which was already conveniently open.

“Not very smart is he?” Hanji commented at the Baron’s complacency that would cost him his pathetic life.

“I’ll enter first to make sure that it’s safe.”

Levi leaned forward and carefully swung himself into the room with calculated momentum. The room was mostly vacant and there was no sign of their target anywhere. He gave the window pane a knock, signaling to the other two that the coast was clear. Given the double weight, Mike landed heavily onto the ground with Hanji tumbling on top of him.

“Very smooth Mike.” Hanji teased.

Mike gave her a playful shove and got up to take in the surrounding. The bedroom was mostly bare except for a dressing table and a large double bed that was situated in the middle of the room. The bed was empty and the neat arrangement of the pillows indicated that no one had been sleeping on it prior to their arrival.

_Where could he be?_

Levi wondered to himself. He was sure that the Baron’s commands of horse carriages were all in check within the stable compound, indicating that he had not travelled to a different town for any official business. Also, it was still too early for him to be out on any sort of formal visit about town. So he had to still be somewhere within his household.

“Levi, there’s a connecting door over here!”

On the far side of the wall hung a long decorative tapestry that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Hanji had lifted the fabric to reveal a well-concealed door behind it. The door appeared to be ajar and she had pushed it open with ease.

As they stepped into the hidden room, it appeared to be lined up with shelves that were filled with documentations of every sort. In the middle of the room laid a wooden writing desk that must have been used by the Baron for whatever paperwork he had to do.

“This must be his study room.”

Mike and Hanji were looking through the stacks of papers on the shelves, hoping to find any information that might be valuable or useful to their cause. Noticing that the Baron had left a piece of documentation on his study table, Levi walked over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper.

“We shouldn’t be here too long.” Hanji whispered. “He might come back anytime soon.”

Levi peered at the document in his hand. It was apparently a blueprint showing the inner layout of a building. The placement of the rooms depicted, seemed to be nothing of significance. Probably the Baron had been thinking about expanding his estate. But somehow, Levi could not shake the feeling of unease that was beginning to grow at the back of his mind.

“Mike, does this mean anything to you?”

Levi brought the paper to the blonde man and waited for his response. Mike glanced over at the paper but nothing immediate caught his eye. However, as he stared at the blueprint longer, a sense of familiarity washed over him and his eyes widened in revelation.

“Levi, I think I know where that son of a bitch went.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone.


End file.
